Strange Love
by Mistress Me
Summary: Ryou and Ritsuka have been best friends forever. Ritsuka meets the love of his life and Ryou starts to wonder if he'll ever meet his. But then he knows he has when a new transfer student appears in his life. RyouXBakura, RitsukaXSoubi
1. New Student

**Strange Love**

**Summary: Ryou and Ritsuka have always been best friends. They are neko's and still have their ears and tail, which means of course they are virgins. One day when a new transfer student appears, Ryou thinks he has met the love of his life. Ryou starts to hang out with the new student and finds that instead of the hard outer shell he wears at school he is actually very sweet. Will the two end up together?**

**Parings: RitsukaXSoubi, RyouXBakura, **

**Rating: T, but might go up in later chapters**

**Thoughts shall be in Italic. When someone shouts it will be bolded and when someone speaks it shall be in parenthesizes. **

I was sitting in class waiting for the assignment when the teacher announced that there was a new student. I looked up and stared at the boy that stood before the class. He had white hair much like my own but it was wilder and his eyes were fierce. The most important trait was that he didn't have ears. My mouth parted slightly and I took in his beauty. All the girls in our class were giggling and talking about how gorgeous he was and they were right. He sighed and took a seat next to me. The teacher handed him a book and he grumpily opened up to the page we were reading. He noticed me staring at him and glared. I blushed and smiled before turning back to my book. I quickly read the chapter and then rested my head on my desk. "Okay class" Sensei(1) said, "We shall be starting a project, there will be two people per group and you'll be doing a presentation on a book I assign to your group. I shall be naming off partners so don't ask if you can pick your own". She smiled at me and said, "First off it shall be Yuuiko and Ritsuka," Ritsuka groaned but Yuuiko smiled. Then Sensei continued. "Alica and Garrett, Kaylee and Mike, Charlotte and Hayden, and Ryou and Bakura". I looked at the new student and he was silently glaring at me, _WHAT WAS HIS PROBLEM?! _I sighed and then Sensei said, "Now the books that are assigned will be…"

"_Pride and Prejudice __for Yuuiko and Ritsuka,_

_To Kill A Mockingbird __for Alica and Garrett,_

_The Giver __for Kaylee and Mike,_

_A Wrinkle in Time __for Charlotte and Hayden,_

_and __Gone With the Wind __for Ryou and Bakura"_

My mouth fell agape. _Gone With the Wind _was one of the longest books ever! It was around a thousand pages long. All of the other books I've already read. My favorite was probably _To Kill A Mockingbird. _I sighed and groaned hitting my head on the table. Sensei gave us the book and I read the back. AHHH! It's so freaking long! Bakura poked my shoulder and said, "Chill, I've read this before". I looked at him mouth agape and said, "Seriously?" he smiled and said, "Yah it's a good book. I recommended it to my old Sensei actually". I nodded just staring at him. He chuckled and said, "I'll help you read it if you like?". I smiled and nodded my head vigorously. He grabbed my hand and wrote his number on it and said, "Call me when you want to work on this". I nodded and then gave him my number to. He shrugged and when the bell rang left to the next class. I walked out into the hallway and saw a group of girls surrounding Bakura. He was glaring and then very clear and crisp he said, "No". All of the girls ran off crying and I walked up to him and said, "What did you do to them?". He shrugged and said, "They asked me if I wanted to sit with them at lunch, I said no". I sighed and walked off to my next class. I hate geometry. I sat down in the back of the class and finished up my last couple of problems from last night's assignment. Just then I heard a voice say "Problem twenty is wrong". I looked up and Bakura was smirking. "The value of C is 24". I looked down and rechecked my work. He was right. I smiled and said, "Err thanks". He shrugged and turned towards the front. I sighed and did the same; taking sideways glances at him ever so often(2). Once when I looked over I saw him staring at me. I quickly turned my head back around and blushed. The bell rang and I felt a sigh of relief escape my lips. I ran off to meet Ritsuka for lunch when I saw Soubi-senpai(3). I walked over and said, "What are you doing here?". He smiled and said, "I wanted to take Ritsuka out for lunch". I sighed and said, "Soubi-senpai he doesn't even know you like him so, don't just randomly confess. Ease into it, I don't want him to get hurt". He nodded and hugged me good-bye. I walked into the lunchroom and sat at a table by myself. At the end of the table I heard someone sit down and saw that it was Bakura. He looked a little mad and irritated so I slid my tray down and asked, "Are you okay?". He sighed and said, "No, I'm sick of the girls here, they just won't take no for an answer". I nodded and said, "They were like this when Ritsuka and I first transferred here back in sixth grade". He chuckled and said, "I kinda figured you'd be popular with the girls". I sighed and said, "It was terrible, I had to hide in the boys bathroom for three hours". He laughed but tried to hide it. It didn't work very well. I frowned and said, "It wasn't funny!". He let out his laughter and said, "Sorry….your….right…it's…..not….hahahahahaha". I pouted and said, "Not to me it's not, but at least your laughing and not like chuckling or cackling evilly". He laughed louder gaining the attention of some girls who automatically came over. I hit my head on the table and said, "Well lunch should be over soon so I'll leave you to your fangirls". His eyes widened and he said, "No please, STAY!". I chuckled and sat back down. As soon as the bell rang I left for third block. We only had four classes a day, because each was two hours long. Our schedules changed daily though(4).

As soon as the final bell rang I walked out of class and met Ritsuka at my locker. He was smiling and said, "Soubi asked me to be his boyfriend!". I smiled and hugged him tightly and said, "I'm happy for you Ritsuka!". Just then Bakura walked by and said, "Awww, love fest!". I glared at him and said, "This just happens to be my best friend, and the person he likes finally asked him out so go hump a tree". Bakura looked taken aback and said, "Whatever, call me later". Once he got out of range Ritsuka smiled at me. I turned and said, "What?". He smiled wider and said, "He likes you. He was just jealous because I was hugging you". I scoffed and said, "No Ritsuka, he doesn't, and he wasn't". Ritsuka sighed and said, "Some people are so blind to love". I hit him on the forehead and said, "Like you and Soubi, you've liked each other since we were in the sixth grade". Ritsuka was about to protest but he shut his mouth again. Ha, I loved being right. I walked outside with Ritsuka following me and then said, "Should I call him today?". Ritsuka smiled and nodded. "Ask him if he can come over and help you with your report, but you have to wear something hot". My face heated up and I said, "Ritsuka! I'm not that kind of person!". He laughed and said, "Well if I were him and I saw you in what I'm picturing you in….I'd definitely want you". I stared at him and he was laughing. I let him drag me to his house to get some clothes and then once he got them in a bag he dragged me back to my house. He made me change and as I was looking at myself in the bathroom mirror, I was staring in terror. No way could I face Bakura in this!

**Okay so to explain some things.**

**(1): Sensei is what you would often call your teacher**

**(2): Teehee! He was glancing at him about every three seconds =]**

**(3): When you add Senpai to someone's name it is a respectful way to address someone when they are older than you **

**(4): Like for example on Monday someone would have Math, English, Science, and Gym and then next day they could have Art, Choir, History, and Band and it would just go through their schedule throughout the whole week so they have longer classes. **

**Okay so there you have chapter one. Reviews are kewl, people who review get virtual cookies, and stickers, and huggles, and high-fives! And maybe even a yaoi story! Anyway even if they are bad reviews I like criticism so if you have any, or any ideas that you may want to happen, please review! **

**WUB YOU PEEPS!**

**P.S. Editing props goez to my friend ****Shadow's Firebird****, so if you find any mistakes…BLAME HER! Lol, just kidding, it's probably my fault for not doing something, anywayz, hope you enjoyed this chapter and future chapters when they are posted!**


	2. Mixed Feelings

**Strange Love**

**Summary: Ryou and Ritsuka have always been best friends. They are neko's and still have their ears and tail, which means of course they are virgins. One day when a new transfer student appears, Ryou thinks he has met the love of his life. Ryou starts to hang out with the new student and finds that instead of the hard outer shell he wears at school he is actually very sweet. Will the two end up together?**

**Parings: RitsukaXSoubi, RyouXBakura, **

**Rating: T, but might go up in later chapters**

**Thoughts shall be in Italic. When someone shouts it will be bolded and when someone speaks it shall be in parenthesizes.**

No way could I face Bakura in this! Ritsuka had put me in tight, black leather pants and a dark purple shirt that clung to my body but had cuts in the side with a low v-neck. "**RITSUKA**! I'm not coming out in this!" I screamed. He laughed and said, "Yes you are, I already called Bakura for you, and he's going to be here in five minutes. Anywayz, love you BYE!". I ran out and said, "**WHAT! YOU ARE LEAVING ME ALONE WITH HIM IN THIS?!?!?"**. He nodded and then skipped out and said, "Have fun Ryou!". I looked down and gulped, this was going to be a bad evening. I moved myself into the bathroom and put on some eyeliner and blush like Ritsuka said. I groaned and said, "I can't believe I let him talk me into this". Just then there was a knock on the door. I gulped and walked to go answer it. When I opened the door I heard Bakura say, "Wow". I was looking down at my feet and said, "Err, come on in". He walked in and took his shoes off. I brought him over to my couch and said, "Uhh, let me go get my book from my bag". He pulled on my wrist and said, "Just sit down, I've got mine with me". I did as he said and then pulled my knees up to my chest. He opened up to the first page and said, "Do you want to read, or do you want me to read it to you?". I shrugged and said, "Umm, whichever you prefer". He shrugged and started reading. After three hours I yawned and said, "Can we take a break, I need caffeine!". He sighed and said, "Sure, what do you want?". I looked up at him and said, "Coke please?". He got up and soon returned with two cokes in hand. He opened one and handed it to me and then opened his but it got all over his white shirt. He groaned and then stood up pulling his shirt off. I stared at his slightly toned body and then shook my head and said, "Would you like to borrow a shirt?". He looked down at me and said, "Uhh, just until this one dries if that's okay?". I walked upstairs to my room and pulled out a Fall Out Boy T-shirt. I walked downstairs and handed it to him. He smiled slightly and pulled it over his head. He sat back down and then took a sip of his coke even though there was only about half a can. He picked up the book and said, "We're half-way through it. What do you think about Scarlett and Rhett's relationship?". I laughed and said, "I think Scarlett needs to stop playing hard to get with Rhett, since she's pretty much sleeping with every other guy in the book". He laughed and said, "You're right". I looked shocked but then smiled adorably. He chuckled and pulled lightly on one of my kitty ears. He ruffled my hair and said, "You're lucky you still have those". I looked at him shyly and said, "Uhh, if you don't mind my asking, when did you lose yours?". His jaw stiffened and his eyes became a glassy angered type. He sighed and said, "You are the only person I'll ever tell, so you have to swear to secrecy!". I nodded and he took a deep breath. "I was four years old and it was my birthday. I had gotten everything I wanted because my father spoiled me. My mother died when she was giving birth to me. So I was playing by my bed with my new toys that night and my dad told me to come sleep with him. I walked into his bedroom and heard the door shut and lock behind me. The lights were off and I couldn't see a thing. I felt hands wrap around my waist and then a drunken voice whisper into my ear 'Let's have fun tonight little one' and I had shuddered. My father was starting to scare me and I tried protesting all the time. But he eventually raped me and after he had released inside of me…" Bakura took a deep breath. "…he had passed out. Well I was four so I was in a lot of pain and I…I wanted to make him feel that pain as well". Bakura was crying now and his breath intakes were very stuttered. "That night I got a knife from the kitchen and slit his throat. I was alone in the world at the age of four. The cops came the next day and took me to an orphanage. The family I was adopted into was killed two years ago in a drive-by shooting while I was at school. I've always blamed myself for everything that's happened in my life. I've begged and prayed for forgiveness, and that maybe someday, I could find happiness. If I ever find happiness Ryou, it'll be when I'm with you". I stared at him in awe and then slightly wiped away his tears. "Uhh, I'm really sorry about your past Bakura. You will find happiness though, I'll help you in anyway that I can". He smiled and hugged me. I was a bit shocked at first but I hugged back after about twenty seconds. He pulled away from me and then awkwardly said, "Uhh, we should start reading again". He started reading again and after about an hour I stopped him and said, "Do you want to stay over tonight?". He smiled softly and said, "If you wouldn't mind". I smiled cutely and said, "Not at all, uhh you can sleep in my room tonight, I get up really early so I wouldn't want to wake you up at four o'clock in the morning". He chuckled and said, "Thank you Ryou. You're a great friend". He leaned down and kissed my cheek and then walked off to my room. I blushed viciously and then touched my cheek. I walked down the hall and said, "Oh and Bakura?". He looked at me and said, "Yes?". I smiled and said, "You can uhh wear some of my pajamas and stuff to bed. Everything is in the dresser to your right". He smiled and said, "Thanks Ryou". I smiled and said, "Night". He chuckled and said, "Night Ryou, and sweet dreams". I closed my door and walked down to the guest room where I kept my extra pajamas. I changed quickly and then got a pillow and blanket and walked down to the couch. I laid down and kept thinking about all I'd learned tonight. It would actually jump back and forth between _Gone With the Wind_ and Bakura. And that was pretty much how my night went, morning on the other hand, that was gonna be fun.

I woke up and automatically took my stuff to the guest bedroom. I snuck into my room and saw Bakura sleeping peacefully with a smile on his face. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of blue skinny jeans and a Disturbed T-shirt with a slipknot hoodie. I pulled on my converse and then started walking towards the door when Bakura groggily said, "Ryou?". I turned towards him and said, "Sorry, just getting some clothes. Go ahead and go back to sleep". He nodded and then rolled over. I smiled and silently walked out shutting the door. I went to the bathroom and brushed my tangled white mane of hair. I put on a bit of eyeliner and then a teeeeency bit of blush. I'm not a cross-dresser but it adds to my cuteness factor. Along with my kitty ears! At about five-thirty, my doorbell rang. I went to go answer it and saw Ritsuka. "HEY RYOU!". I put my hand over his mouth and said, "Shhhh!". He just shrugged and said, "So how did your night with Bakura go?". I groaned and said, "It was great, we didn't do anything sexual. I got to know a lot about him and we finished most of the book". He sighed and said, "Did _ANYTHING_ interesting happen?". I blushed and said, "Well, for one, he spilt coke on his shirt so he took it off. Second, he kissed me on the cheek, and third, he never went home". Ritsuka's smile widened and he said, "SWEET! Where is he?". I smacked him and said, "Sleeping you idiot! Now shut up or you're going to wake him up". I heard chuckling and then "No he's not. I got up all by myself". I turned around and blushed. "Err, Morning Bakura!". He smiled and said, "Morning". I glared at Ritsuka before going to cook breakfast. I looked at Bakura and said, "What do you like in your omelet?". He smiled and said, "Uhh just ham and cheese please". I nodded and then cooked three omelets. First Bakura's, the Ritsuka's, then mine. I sighed and sat down at the table with them. Bakura said, "Ryou, you never got a chance to tell me why your parents aren't here". I sighed and said, "I'm alone a lot because my mom always goes on business trips around the world and my dad left us when I was three". He looked down and said, "I'm sorry". I looked at him and said, "Uhh, don't worry about it". He nodded and the three of us ate in silence. We started walking over to school and right when we were in front of the building I felt my knees give out. I went soaring through the air but when I expected to land on the concrete, I fell into someone's arms. I looked up and saw Bakura looking concerned. "Are you okay Ryou?" he asked. I nodded slightly and said, "Uh…Uh huh". He smiled and said, "Good I was worried about you". He set me upright and then walked away. I suspect he went to his locker. Ritsuka came up and said, "You planned that didn't you?". I shook my head and said, "Really I just fell". Ritsuka sighed and saw Soubi in the parking lot. He smiled at me and then ran over to Soubi jumping on his back. Ritsuka kissed Soubi's cheek and then Soubi kissed him on the lips. Soubi was twenty-two, seven years older than Ritsuka and I. I smiled at the pair and then decided I wanted to go to class now. Once I got in there, there was a note on my desk. I opened it and it was from Bakura.

Dear Ryou,

Thanks for listening last night, it was really nice to

have someone know about my past. If I scared you

away I'm very sorry. But I would like to let you know that your friendship means a lot to me. You are actually

the only friend I've ever truly trusted. It was really

fun hanging out last night and I'd love to do it again

sometime if possible, soon? Anyways, please again don't

repeat what I told you last night. I actually had a hard

time telling even you. So, maybe talk to me at lunch, or

you could write a note back with what you think?

-Bakura-

I smiled to myself and then pulled out a piece of paper.

Bakura,

I had no problem listening last night. It's nice to

know that you trust me, Ritsuka is the only other

friend I can trust. It was pretty fun hanging out

last night, and I'd love to do it again sometime.

I promise to not repeat a single word you told me about your past. And the soonest could be tonight if you wanted to? I want you to know that you can trust me with absolutely anything.

Always,

Ryou

I tossed the note over to him and he smiled at me. He opened it slightly and gave me a thumbs up, which I'm guessing meant he was coming over tonight. I looked down at _Gone With the Wind _and grimaced, we still had about three more hours of reading. The bell rang signaling the next class [A/N: Yah, class went by fast xD] and I got up slowly picking my bag up. Bakura tapped my shoulder and said, "Mind if I walk you to your next class?". I looked up at him blushing and said, "Uhh okay". He grabbed my books from me and smiled. We walked out of the classroom and heard a gasp. Ritsuka was trying to hide his smile and Bakura was waiting for me to keep moving. I blushed and then started walking again. Once we got outside of our class he handed me my books and said, "I've got to go do something, see you at lunch". I nodded and watched him walk away. I walked to the back of the room and sat down. The only problem was, I couldn't think straight. Bakura sure does have an affect on me.


	3. Earless

**Strange Love**

**Summary: Ryou and Ritsuka have always been best friends. They are neko's and still have their ears and tail, which means of course they are virgins. One day when a new transfer student appears, Ryou thinks he has met the love of his life. Ryou starts to hang out with the new student and finds that instead of the hard outer shell he wears at school he is actually very sweet. Will the two end up together?**

**Parings: RitsukaXSoubi, RyouXBakura, **

**Rating: M**

**Thoughts shall be in Italic. When someone shouts it will be bolded and when someone speaks it shall be in parenthesizes.**

I heard the bell ring for lunch and then grabbed my bag and walked to the lunchroom. I grabbed a salad and a juice and then sat down next to Bakura. He smiled at me and handed me a cookie. "Want it?" I smiled and nodded. I took the cookie and bit off a small piece. It was soooooooooooo delicious! I shoved the rest in my mouth and ate it immediately. Bakura chuckled and said, "Ryou, you've got chocolate all over your face now". I wiped at my mouth but he laughed so I'm assuming I didn't get anything off. He licked his thumb and then wiped off the corners of my mouth. "I'm glad you liked it, now I know my baking doesn't suck". I looked at him in awe and said, "You baked that?" and he nodded. I hugged him and said, "You are now officially my baking slave!". He laughed and said, "Okay, but only yours". I blushed furiously and then looked down at my tray of food. I stabbed my salad and took a bite. I do not like dressing by the way. Salad is yummier plain. Bakura tapped my nose and I looked at him. He chuckled and said, "You know what? I like you. Like like you". I blushed and said, "Really?" and he nodded. I smiled and said, "I like like you too Bakura". He smiled back and said, "Cool!". He hugged me and I blushed. "Ryou, will you be my boyfriend?" he asked. I blushed deeper and nodded. He smiled and then some girls came and sat by us again. Ritsuka also came over and said, "Ladies, can I sit by Ryou?" and the girl moved. He sat next to me and said, "Hey Ryou, why are you blushing?" and I smacked his forehead. "Shhhh!" I said. He chuckled and saluted me. I sighed and took another bite of my salad. I really wish Bakura and I were alone right now. I looked at him and he smiled. "Uhh, Bakura? Could you come over to err…finish the book tonight?" I asked. He winked and said, "Sure". I smiled chibi style and he laughed. I looked at him confused and he said, "Ah, nothing". The bell rang signaling we could go outside now but I didn't move, and neither did Bakura. Once the cafeteria was cleared out, including the lunch lady, he pulled me up by my waist and kissed me passionately. My cheeks heated up and I wrapped my arms around Bakura's neck. "Do you _really_ want me to come over just to finish the book?" he asked. I blushed and said, "Uhh, that's not the only thing". He smiled and kissed me again. He gently ran his hand over my cheek and looked down at me through intense eyes. All of a sudden we heard giggling. I turned around and saw Ritsuka clapping. My face went from light pink to bright crimson and I shouted **"RITSUKA! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE?!?!?"**. He laughed and said, "Long enough!" in a singsong voice. Bakura glared and said, "We were having a moment Ritsuka". Ritsuka looked at him and said, "You know my name?". Bakura laughed and said, "Course, Ryou told me about you". Ritsuka looked at me and glared. I stuck my tongue out and then Ritsuka started chasing me. "**EEK!"** I screamed. I started running around and then I ran towards Bakura. He put one of his arms around my waist and then stuck a hand out to Ritsuka's forehead so he kind of was running in place. Ritsuka stopped and then looked at me and started laughing. I giggled once but then Bakura's hand tightened on me pulling me closer to him, but not in an obvious way. I felt butterflies in my stomach and I leaned my head up against his chest. "Ritsuka? Where are you?" I heard Soubi's voice call. Ritsuka smiled and said, "Bye Ryou! Bye Bakura!" and then he took off to find Soubi. Bakura kissed me lightly and then smiled sweetly. The bell rang and then he kissed me again and said, "See you after school". I nodded and then watched him walk away. I slowly walked to class and then sat down in the middle of the room just as the late bell rang. Our Sensei came in and said, "Class, we'll be starting a new unit about relationships! All kinds of relationships too!". I groaned and hit my head on the desk repeatedly. This was gonna be a long unit.

After school I was walking to my locker when Yuuiko grabbed my arm and pushed me up against a wall. I looked around but saw no one….REALLY?!?!? "Why doesn't Ritsuka like me Ryou?" she asked. I looked at her straightly and said, "No comment". She groaned and said, "Fine I'll go ask him myself!" and stormed away. I sighed and then grabbed my stuff from the floor. I walked over to my locker and saw Bakura leaning against it. He saw me and smiled. I smiled back and then said, "Hey! Thanks for waiting". He nodded and said, "No problemo". I chuckled and then grabbed my stuff. We started walking to the door when we heard pounding on a locker. "HELP PLEASE! ANYONE!?!". "Ritsuka?" I asked. "Ryou? Please get me out of here?". I opened his locker and he fell out. "Who put you in there?" I asked. He groaned and said, "Yuuiko, I told her I didn't like her because she wasn't my type and she got mad and shoved me in there!". I patted his back and said, "Come on Soubi's probably waiting for you". He nodded and then ran off. "Come on Ryou, I want to go back to your house now" Bakura whispered in my ear. I shivered and said, "Do you have plans for tonight Mr.?". He smiled and said, "Oh yes".

We walked into my door and then I heard something. I ignored it because Bakura immediately crashed his lips onto mine. He pushed me up against the wall and then slid his hands up my shirt. My eyes widened and I pushed his head back a little and said, "Bakura?". He looked into my eyes and said, "Yes?". I looked down from his piercing stare, "How far do you plan on going tonight?" I asked. He pulled my gaze up to his again and said, "As far as you want to. Just tell me when to stop okay?" and I nodded. We started making out again and he carried me to my room and shut the door. He laid me on my bed and then crawled on top of me. He placed his lips on my collarbone and placed small kisses from there up until he reached my lips again. He slid his hands under my shirt and started teasing the soft flesh with his enticing touch. I moaned quietly into his mouth and he smiled. He slipped my shirt over my head and then slipped his off as well. He kicked off his shoes and then placed his lips on mine another time. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth knowing what he wanted. He wrestled my tongue and searched every crevice of my mouth. I felt his hands going lower and lower until they reached my zipper. He unbuttoned my jeans and then slowly removed the zipper. He pulled them down agonizingly slow and then he smiled. "Ryou, you're harder than a brick". I groaned, "Stop delaying or I'll make you pay" I said vehemently. He chuckled and slid his pants off as well and said, "So, I am the seme(1) right?" and I nodded. He chuckled and slid his hands down my boxers. He grabbed my member and I moaned. His touch was like soft velvety rose petals. "Bakura, can we skip this and just…ya know?" I asked. He smiled and said, "Sure". He removed our boxers and then stretched me out with his fingers. Once he was done he said, "Ready?" and I nodded. He inserted me thrusting gently at first but gradually getting harder and faster. He hit my area and I moaned. I scratched my fingernails against his back and he yelped. I was panting and I felt myself coming to my limit. "B...Bakura!" I moaned as I felt myself release. He thrust a little more until I felt him release inside me as well. "I love you Bakura" I said dazedly. He kissed my forehead and said, "I love you too Ryou, I really do". And then we fell asleep.

I woke up and saw Bakura lying next to me. I can't believe I really did that last night but…oh my gosh! I ran to the mirror and saw that my adorable kitty ears were gone. Oh no! "How am I supposed to go to school like this?" I mumbled and then paced. Bakura woke up and said, "Ryou? Where are you?" from the bedroom. I walked back in the room and he smiled. I crawled on his lap and asked, "Bakura, what are people going to think when they see I don't have my kitty ears anymore?". He chuckled and said, "Well obviously they're going to think you got laid". I hit his chest and said, "Bakura I'm serious! Everyone thinks I'm so innocent and everything and…and…I slept with you! So I'm not innocent anymore!". He grabbed a hat from beside my bed and placed it on my head, "Problem solved" he said. I looked at him and said, "Do you really think this'll work?". He shrugged and said, "It might". I sighed and got ready for school. Bakura followed my example and then when I walked out of my room I saw someone in the kitchen. "Uhh…Hello?" I asked. The person turned around and I discovered my mother. My mouth fell in shock and I said, "M…Mmm…Mom?!". Bakura walked out of my room and she said, "Oh, who's this Ry— What happened to your ears?". My teeth were chattering, my hands were sweating, and my knees were wobbly. How am I supposed to lie to my mom? "Well, I'm not going to lie to you so…Mom this is my boyfriend Bakura. He uhh… kind of explains the ears doesn't he?" I said. She looked shocked and said, "My baby is growing up to fast". She started sobbing and I ran and wrapped my arms around her and said, "Please don't cry Mom! I'm still only a second year! You still have me for at least a year and a half". She hugged me and said, "Uhh, I'm sorry I'm going to make you two late. Please come see me after school though? I'd like to get to know Bakura". I nodded and waved running off but slipping the hat on before we got out the door. I grabbed Bakura's hand and said, "This isn't going to work is it?". He shrugged and said, "It might. You never really know do you?". I smiled and kissed him quickly. I saw Ritsuka run up and he said, "Hey Ryou! …What's up with the goofy hat?". I blushed and said, "Err…nothing". "Can I try it on?" he asked. Before I could protest he took it off my head and my hands immediately shot up to cover my lack of kitty ears. He saw it though and he said, "**RYOU! YOU HAD SEX WITH BAKURA! BEFORE I HAD SEX WITH SOUBI!?!? YOU! YOU OH MY GOSH!". **I grabbed my hat and said, "Shush you…I won't hesitate to lock you in a closet with Yuuiko if you tell a soul". He shut his mouth and I groaned. This was sooooo not going to work.

**Okay so that was the end of chapter three of Strange Love and hopefully I can write more chapters faster. Anywayz I only actually have one comment thingy with a number or whatever but Seme is err, the 'dominant' one in a physical relationship. That sounds a little classier than what I could've said right? Well anyway please review or message me on what you thought of the chapter and or with future ideas or things you might want to see happen. And if you would like to request to have a character in my story please send me the info at so I can add you. Anyway thanks for those of you who take time out of your day to read this fanfic, anywayz BYE!**


End file.
